The Speed Dial case
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Danny is determined to find out why Steve is so happy.Kono/Steve established relationship  sorta .Suck at summaries.


**Title**: Speed Dial  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> McKono, sorta established relationship  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: not .

**A/N**: This was supposed to be a FUN fic. I'm not sure if it's fun anyways, I was really trying to type this down but my brother was being extra annoying so it took me forever to finish it's finally done! yay! The speed dial thing? totally out of the blue.

Biggest GIGANTIC hugs to my dear beta, ROCK!

**Fran**

* * *

><p>I should be concentrating on my work right now but working on a Saturday morning is enough to make concentrating difficult for anyone. From what I can see, that's exactly what's going on with Danny or maybe he's just losing his mind. But for the last ten minutes he has not taken his eyes off of Steve's office, where he's doing paperwork. I don't think he even notices Danny watching him though. Sometimes Danny frowns, shakes his head and then stares a little bit more. I thought it was funny at first but now I find it pretty weird.<p>

"What are you doing?" I dare myself to ask.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks, looking at me for a brief second before turning towards Steve's office again.

"You've been staring at the boss for ten full minutes."

Danny nods slowly and then turns his attention towards me.

"Don't you think he's acting weird?"

"No, YOU are acting weird."

"C'mon, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"He's been smiling a lot," he points out, "he's chipper and he's, like.. sort of bouncy?"

"Bouncy?"

"Yeah, like he's happier than usual."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Because it's very un-Steve."

"So, you think Steve is acting weird because he's happy?"

"That's my point!"

I can understand why Steve being happy is suddenly so oddly interesting to Danny; he complains openly about the lack of joy in his life and now he complains because he finally found the happiness he's been looking for. If someone is being odd and weird is Danny.

"Why don't you go there and ask him if that worries you so much?" I suggest; he was about to take my advice when Steve walks out of his office, not smiling at all.

"Ask me about what?" Steve interferes.

"Why are you happy?" Danny suddenly asks, and Steve frowns confused.

"What?"

"Why are you so happy?"

Steve looks at me and I shrug. There was no point in telling him how stupid or how fun to watch this was.

"Happy?"

"Yes! C'mon, don't play dumb to me! You're acting oddly happy and I wanna know why!" Danny says, a little too eager.

"I'm not happy."

That was a total lie.

"What is it? Did you buy new cargo pants?" Danny starts guessing randomly. The 'new cargo pants' question made me giggle.

"Cargo pants," he smiles and shakes his head, "Really?"

"Is there a new Rambo movie I should know about?"

"You're running out of ideas, Danno."

"Yeah and _YOU_ are not helping!" he complains and I'm not sure to whether to laugh or just tell him the whole reason why Steve is so 'bouncy' as he says.

"What do you wanna know? It makes no difference whether I'm happy or not, we still have work to do."

"Because this damn curiosity is killing me, that's why!"

"C'mon, Danny, just let it go!" I interfere, mainly because Steve was not going to give up so easily and we could be here for hours.

"Fine. I will let it go.. for now."

"Good, can we get to work then?"

"I said _FOR NOW_, Steven!"

* * *

><p>"So I've been thinking," Danny yells because the crowded bar has forced him to do so, as we drink our 'celebration beers' after a successful case. "I think I got this happy thing figure out."<p>

"Oh c'mon, Danno, you said you were gonna let this go!" Steve complains.

"For now, yes. That 'for now' meant while we were working on the case. Now that the case is over, I'm back to square one." he explains, "I think I know why you're all chipper."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Okay, shoot."

"You're getting some."

"That's disgusting, Danny," I yell at him, slapping his arm in the process.

"It's not; the only reason why he hasn't showed his 'aneurysm face' is because he's been doing some naughty things with a lucky lady, am I right?"

"I refuse to speak about my private life in a crowded bar, Daniel."

"Hey! That's not fair. I speak to you about my private life all the time, anywhere!"

"I never asked you to."

"That's rude, Steven. I thought I was your friend!"

"You are."

"Then tell me!"

"You're really not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope!"

Steve looks at me, and I smile back. My hands are getting sweaty just thinking about what he was about to say, or how he was going to approach the subject.

"I'm not getting 'some' as you call it. I mean, I am, but this isn't just... that." Steve speaks, playing with his empty bottle of beer, "It's more. Way more,"

"What? Are you telling me you're in love?" Danny asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I am," he speaks once again, his eyes with a distinctive sparkle and a smile spreading across his mouth, "I'm in love with this beautiful, fun, fantastic woman. She's perfect in every single way, and the smile you've been seeing is because I have her, you know? And before you mock me, I know it's cliché, but she brings things out in me that I never thought I could feel. So there's your answer."

Danny is speechless for a minute. He blinks, trying to process what Steve has just said. And me? Well, I just couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Wow man, just wow."

"Yep."

"I gotta know who this woman is!"

"Oh, no. No. You asked me why and I gave you the answer, leave her out of this."

"Why? is she ugly or something?"

"No, she's beautiful!"

"Then why..."

"I'm not gonna tell you because I wanna keep it private, alright? I have a girlfriend and that's all you need to know."

Danny turns his head towards me and I freeze. He narrows his eyes and I smile shyly.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've been exchanging looks the entire time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I ignore him, turning my head toward she growing crowd but I still feels his eyes on me.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Great."

There is a sudden awkward silence and I never realized how much I missed Chin. Seriously, we could be talking about all sorts of things right now instead of feeling uncomfortable because Danny decided to play the 'love detective' on us.

"I'm gonna grab a beer, you want one?" Steve asks me, seeing how my bottle was already empty.

"No thank you."

"I'll be right back," he walks towards the bar, and Danny smiles at me mischievously. He has something on his mind.

"What?"

He turns his head towards Steve's chair, and next to the empty bottle lies Steve's cell phone. Danny grabs it before I can stop him. What a fantastic time for him to leave his personal belongings lying around!

"What are you doing?"

"I never thought about it but if I had a new girlfriend I would totally have her on speed dial."

"And?"

"I figured if I find out who he has on speed dial I might find this mystery girl of his."

"That's private property!"

"So, he'll never find out."

"You're being extremely childish, Danny. Why don't you forget about the whole thing?"

"Never gonna happen!"

He fumbles with the cell phone in his hand, taking more than five minutes to figure out how to actually use it since he isn't very good with technology in the first place. He frowns for a minute and then drops the phone on the table.

"He has you on speed dial. Weird."

"Yeah... totally."

He snaps his head towards me, looks at the phone and then back at me again. I smile shyly again knowing that the truth was slowly sinking in.

"Oh my God!"

"Danny."

"Oh my God, it's you!"

"What?"

"You're Steve's girlfriend! I can't believe I never figured this out. Right in front of my face. Wow. You guys!"

"Now you're just rambling."

Steve comes back to our table just in time; I was thinking about making an excuse but there was no point.

"What's he rambling about?"

"You are such a liar. I cannot believe you!"

"What?"

"For how long you thought about keeping this a secret? Forever? Man, we work together! You are my friend!"

"He knows," I answer sighing heavily. Well, the truth will set you free, as some people say.

"Oh.."

"Oh? Is that all you're gonna say now?" Danny continues with his angry barking.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I love Kono," Steve says and I move my chair closer to him. I was dying to do that the whole night.

"God man, I'm so not ready to hear that!"

"I already said I loved her. What's the problem with that?"

"Yeah well it was slightly different when I thought it was someone else, not Kono. I don't even want to imagine how many times you guys make out behind my back!"

"Several," we said in unison.

"And now you're even talking at the same time! God this is ridiculous!"

"Hey, so how did you find out anyways?"

"He stole your phone and found me on speed dial."

"Really? Wow. Good job, Danno. Not on the stealing things part though, that's rude!"

"You know what else is rude? Not telling your best friend the truth!"

"Danny if you keep this up I'm gonna tell you how many times we made out on Steve's couch!"

He closed his mouth immediately and mumbled something about poking his eyes out.

THE END!


End file.
